


a wedding for the ages

by crumbs_locket



Series: Snufmin Week 2019 [4]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt: Fancy/Formal, Snufmin Week 2019, Weddings, but they just roleplay it, it's almost 4 am and i'm dying, me trying to be wax poetic, tfw you guys rp and it gets too real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbs_locket/pseuds/crumbs_locket
Summary: Snorkmaiden clapped her hands, “Simple! We can play dress up!”Little My knew when a plan was forming in someone’s head, so she asked, “And what scenario do you have in mind?”Snorkmaiden acted innocent, playing with her tail, “Perhaps...a wedding?”“Wedding!?” The group exclaimed.“And maaaaybe…” She smiled a little too widely, “SnufkinandMoomincanbetheoneswhogetmarried!”





	a wedding for the ages

**Author's Note:**

> pardon me but FUCK YEAH i finally finished this. this popped into my head when i saw the theme and i decided that it would be fun to have a funky little wedding for them, even if it's just pretend
> 
> (also bc my lesbian ass dreams sometimes and i just gotta)
> 
> i don't got much to say today, so go ahead and read! i hope i'm coherent

It was a peaceful summer afternoon for Moomin, Sniff, Little My, and Snufkin when Snorkmaiden ran across the bridge as fast as her legs could carry her, a cardboard box about to slip from her hands.

“Good morning, Snorkmaiden,” Moomin greeted, who was on the verandah, standing up from his chair on the verandah to help her carefully place the box on the ground, “Why are you in such a rush today?”

“Oh, Moomin!” Snorkmaiden spoke as she twirled, “I was cleaning my house’s attic and I found this box of my old things and I have something I think would be fun for all of us to do today!”

“And what would that be, Snorkmaiden?” Snufkin, who sat on the railings of the verandah, asked.

“Open the box and you’ll see!”  She said in an infectiously excited voice.

Snufkin kept his harmonica and hopped off the railings, feeling a little excited himself now. The box’s flaps were taped up, which was no problem for Snufkin’s pocket knife, and when they opened it there was some dust that flew out and they all needed a moment to cough. Once the moment passed, they peered in to find-

“Clothes?” Moomin lifted a shirt out of the box, shaking it to get rid of some dust that stubbornly clung to the fabric.

“Not just any clothes.” Snorkmaiden dug in and pulled out a faded black blazer, “Formal clothes!”

“What are we supposed to do with these?” Sniff asked, staring at a bigger, more worn out blazer.

Snorkmaiden clapped her hands, “Simple! We can play dress up!”

Little My knew when a plan was forming in someone’s head, so she asked, “And what scenario  _ do  _ you have in mind?”

Snorkmaiden acted innocent, playing with her tail, “Perhaps...a wedding?”

“Wedding!?” The group exclaimed.

“And maaaaybe…” She smiled a little too widely, “SnufkinandMoomincanbetheoneswhogetmarried!”

“Us!?” Snufkin and Moomin exclaimed this time.

“Yes!” She clapped her hands again before picking a flower up and twirling, “How romantic it would be! I know dear Moomintroll and I would talk about what weddings would be like before, and all those books with such enchanting descriptions of weddings, the two lovers longing to see the other as the other makes their way to the altar, a flower girl tailing them with a basket full of fresh petals, the guests in tears, the moment where the veil is slowly and gently lifted off and those beautiful eyes tear up in joy...when they’ve been declared to be together forever, their rings bright and true and their eyes full of joy and their kiss full of love. Oh!” She dramatically put her paws on her chest, “It’s all so wonderful!”

“You sure know a lot about weddings, Snorkmaiden," Snufkin said, smiling at his friend. He didn't want to say it, but he was truly worried about what her reaction would be once he and Moomin started dating, but she was actually very supportive of it and told him that, "You've both been so in love with each other for so long, I couldn't believe that you didn't start dating any sooner."

But this? Snufkin couldn't help but think they were all moving too fast!

"Oh please let's do it? It would be so fun for all of us! It'll be just like that time Moominmamma and Moominpappa were in the theatre!" Snorkmaiden pleaded, giving her best puppy eyes.

She had the best in the valley and everyone ended up agreeing with it. Even Snufkin, who didn't like the formal clothes very much, but who could also see the sparkle in Moomin's eyes and the veiled excitement in his eye, promised to play along as well.

So there he was, inside his tent, a pile of clothes on the corner. Everyone else went to their own rooms in Moominhouse to change into their costumes and Snorkmaiden got Moominpappa to play along as well without much complaint.

He stared at the pile of clothes, the fabric moth-eaten and worn out after what could possibly be years of being left unused by whoever may have bought it.

He tried not to think too much about how strange the fabric felt as he tried to put a collared shirt on. This all felt a little ridiculous, but he was doing this for Moomin, and that was enough for him to at least try.

He spent a few more minutes putting the white blazer on, the white pants actually a little too long for him and he had to fold them, and thanked everything out there that he only had to put a bow tie on (he may be wise and knew a lot about most things, but one of the things he  _ didn't _ know about was how to tie ties). The shoes were too small, so he settled used his own boots instead.

Admittedly nervous with how he looks, he took a deep breath and went out of his tent, leaving his hat and own clothes behind.

He could see the others running around trying to get something together behind Moominhouse, but even with how fast they moved, they all caught sight of him when he got even closer to the house.

"You look amazing, Snufkin!" Snorkmaiden, wearing a light pink dress and a flower to match, sang, holding his paws in hers to spin him around.

Snufkin smiled, "Do I?"

"Mhm!" Snorkmaiden nodded, "Moomin better faint when he sees you!"

"But how will we get married if he can't say his vows?" Snufkin teased.

"Hm..." She closed her eyes and opened them again, "Then he better faint  _ after _ the ceremony!"

As the others walked away to continue setting the scene up, Little My, who seemed to be dressed up as the flower girl, smirked at him, arms crossed, "Come on, Snufkin, I can see you're not  _ that _ enthusiastic about doing this."

"And you are?" He questioned.

"I never said I was, but when Snorkmaiden is set on something, you know she can't be stopped." Little My simply said, "Besides, I get to throw flower petals at anyone I want to, so I won't complain about that."

When Snufkin had nothing to say about that, she stared at him, "So, care to tell me about your whole problem with doing this?"

"Well, if you must now..." He started, not even hesitating to talk about it, “I’ve never been fond of all the formal clothes. I see no point in getting ready like this. And besides, I don’t know how weddings usually go, except for the very few I have seen! What if I say the wrong thing? What if Moomin gets upset because I don’t know what to do? What if-”

“Calm down, Romeo.” Little My said, snapping her fingers at him, “If you didn’t want to do this, why didn’t you just tell Snorkmaiden? She may be determined, but if she knew you don’t like this, she’d stopped. And if she didn’t, the Moomin would stop it himself.”

“Moomin looked so excited after she talked about it, I couldn’t say no to that!” Snufkin weakly explained.

“Yes, you could. You’re just soft.” Little My smirked even wider, “Anyway, Snorkmaiden is probably already done with whatever she’s doing, so come on already.”

Snufkin merely nodded and followed Little My, and was in honest awe of the work that was put in such a short amount of time.

They didn’t have any benches, so they settled for any chair they could find inside the house. The stage was made out of boxes covered with a blanket. A lace curtain hung on two wooden posts behind the stage and there were wooden birds on the top of each post to make it look as if they were holding the curtain up. The lamps that belonged on the bed stand hung on other wooden posts they set up, and a red blanket was the carpet leading to their makeshift altar. For extra decoration, there were petals circled around the area.

“This is...a lot,” Snufkin noted.

“There you are!” Snorkmaiden popped out of nowhere and held his paw, “Come on, come on! To the altar!”

The mumrik couldn’t say anything and before he knew it, he was on the altar. It was a little unstable seeing as it was made of boxes, but it was good enough.

“Alright, everyone! Let’s get this ceremony started!” She yelled.

On cue, Sniff, wearing a suit far too big on him, came out with a repaired gramophone (thanks to Moominpappa) and played a record none of them heard before (also likely thanks to Moominpappa).

The guests were fortunately only his friend group along with Moominmamma (who actually did look like she was going to cry out of happiness), the other two moomins nowhere to be seen.

It wasn’t until Snorkmaiden started clapping happily that Snufkin turned his attention to where she was looking and his jaw would have dropped if he hadn’t stopped himself immediately.

Standing there was Moomin and unlike Snufkin’s nearly entirely white attire, his was black. All the clothes fit him perfectly as well and Snufkin just found him to be quite-

“Handsome…”

Moominpappa’s arm was linked on Moomin’s as they walked to the altar together, Little My behind them and throwing flower petals wherever she pleased, and when Moomin made it to the altar, he smiled shyly.

“What was that, Snufkin?” Moomin asked, now standing next to Snufkin.

“Oh, I, uh-” Snufkin stuttered, not noticing that he said that out loud and that Moomin saw him saying that, “You look incredible, Moomin.”

“Th-thanks.” Moomin stuttered in reply, blushing, “You too.”

“Thank you.” Snufkin stared at the ground, trying to stop his tail from wagging so much.

Moominpappa ended up also being the one to start the ceremony, saying the lines the officiator would have said from his own memory of marrying Moominmamma. Nobody really knew what the actual words were either, so they couldn’t dispute anything that he would have said wrong, anyway.

As he continued to speak, Snufkin could see the others sitting down, all smiling at the two of them and had it not been all make believe, the mumrik would have believed he was getting married to Moomin right now.

“-And now, the rings,” Moominpappa said with a raise of his paw.

Sniff came back with a pillow from the storage room, two rings that seemed to belong to Moominmamma and Moominpappa on it. He stumbled a little in his rush, but the rings were unharmed.

“Snufkin, your wedding vows,” Moominpappa said, handing him a ring and the other to Moomin.

“Right, right,” Snufkin said. That was the one part he did know, and he still forgot to make it!

He took a deep breath and hoped his words wouldn’t trip on each other, “Moomin, since I saw you on that fateful day, I’ve always known you were remarkable. You have never been anything but kind and gentle to me and until now the same feeling of love I had for you then is still the same now or it may be even bigger now. I’ve never been good at saying what I must, but I want you to know that no matter what may happen, I will always love you and if you doubt that I will love you even more. I promise to love you and cherish you no matter what may happen, even if you hate the things you used to love, and love the things you used to hate. Even if the ocean disappears and the stars cease, I will always love.”

It was strange to get so choked up over something that wasn’t even real, but as he slid the ring on Moomin’s finger, he found himself unable to hold back a few tears of happiness.

Moomin himself wasn’t any better, tears already falling down like a waterfall. 

“Snufkin,” He took a deep breath, “I’ve always felt the same way. When I met you, I remember feeling something I never really felt for others, and when you said you’d stay with us and come back every Spring, I was thrilled. It took me years to understand that it was a romantic kind of love I had for you, and I’m sorry for that, but now that we’re together, here with everyone else, I’ve never felt so much joy. I know that one day you may leave and you may not come back for a while, but I know that you love me so much that not even all of the world can stop us from seeing each other again. And I promise on the fur on my tail that no matter what happens, I will always be there for you. Even if the Groke sets fire to everything or Spring wilts every flower or up goes down or down goes up or the seasons change order, I will always love, because you are so very special, and you are so different, and that makes you all the more loved by everyone and me.”

As Moomin put the ring on Snufkin’s finger, Snufkin felt his own tears pour down like it would start a flood, like it could fill the whole ocean, like it could make its own little waterfall!

Moominpappa was wiping his own tear away and sighed, remembering his own wedding day, “Snufkin, do you take Moomin to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“And Moomin, do you take Snufkin to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“Then by the power invested in me, I now declare you both husband and husband! You may now kiss.”

The sound of raucous clapping and cheering rang for the valley to hear as they both kissed.

“My oh my, this is so much for just a silly little game we all started!” Snorkmaiden, who wiped her tears away, said.

“Indeed.” Snufkin agreed as he hugged Moomin.

“Well, shall we eat some cake now, children?” Moominmamma asked and everyone cheered once more.

So maybe formal clothes weren’t Snufkin’s slice of cake, but as he entered Moominhouse with everyone else, he and Moomin’s paws intertwined with each other, a dream that maybe this could be a reality one day up in the air, Snufkin could stand to tolerate it a little more if it meant he could have moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> *laying down on my bed* yeah i don't know how weddings work and it's a fake wedding anyway so i can make shit up
> 
> and if i can't make characters wax poetic then what is the point. i'll attempt to check for typos also
> 
> anyway byeeee


End file.
